


Father (Really) Knows Beast

by Angharad_du_Bree



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Spike's Dad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angharad_du_Bree/pseuds/Angharad_du_Bree
Summary: This is a re-write of Father Knows Beast, Season 8, Episode 24.  However, I set it after the events of the Season Finale of Season 8.  The original was such a bitter yank the dog's chain by a heartless jerk that I couldn't help but re-write it.  I considered the more interesting questions unanswered.  Who were Spike's parents?  What if Spike's parents were someone truly awe inspiring?  What if there was another, perfectly logical reason why Spike was lost?  Please enjoy, and if you like, please let me know! (especially if you want the Neighsay/Discord story...)





	Father (Really) Knows Beast

Father (Really) Knows Beast

It was just after dawn as Celestia and Luna sat at the royal table. The breakfast was a stack of pancakes dressed up with whipped cream and blueberries making a playful smile. Luna's eyes were bagged and she was exhausted. Still, she smiled as she ate.

Then the shadow fell outside of the window, it was as if night had fallen, even though it was yet morning. Celestia looked up in shock and said, "Sister?"

Luna rushed to the window and said, "Sister, this is not my doing, come and see."

Celestia trotted over to the window and looked up with her sister in shock. She turned and spoke firmly to the nearest guard, "Mobilize the Pegasus guard, tell Flash Magnus to join them, recall Cadance and Shining Armor immediately. There's one more thing I must do immediately."

 (Cue Peppy Musical Intro)

Outside of her castle, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were practicing flying together. Nearby, Smolder looked on with amusement. Canterlot was just visible in the background, shrouded in a pink bubble with huge black shadow over it. Smolder cupped her orange claws together about her mouth as they pulled off a nice fast low flight by her, and yelled, "Looking good, Spike, just remember to..."

Spike forgot whatever it was he was supposed to remember, and clipped his wing on the ground, spinning him out into a nearby tree with a loud crash, which promptly dropped most of it's green leaves on him. Smolder flew over and landed, and said with a laugh, "Oh, that was epic, Spike! Hope you didn't break your pride when you did that."

As he rolled to his feet and dusted himself off, Spike's response was to start to gag, his cheeks filling up. Smolder's face changed from teasing playfulness to a bit of concern as she said, "Seriously, I know that was a bad landing, but did it make you sick?"

Spike burped a gout of green flame as a rolled scroll appeared. As Twilight landed much more gracefully than Spike, she said, "Message from Celestia?"

He opened the scroll and promptly looked worried, "Twilight, you'd better hear this:

"My dearest student, please bring your friends, and especially Spike and come to Canterlot immediately. If you can, please also retrieve the Elements of Harmony. The largest dragon I have ever seen has arrived and I fear we must do all we can to protect Canterlot."

Twilight said simply, "Meet me at the school. I'll gather the others and get the elements," and disappeared in a flash. As Spike took flight to the school, Smolder joined him. 

Spike said in amused tone, "Don't worry, we got this."

"Oh I am so totally coming! A chance to see a dragon bigger than anything than a thousand plus year old pony princess has ever seen? I'm not missing it," Smolder said in response. 

As they arrived at the front entrance the school, there was a poof of Pinkish-purple energy resulting in the appearance of Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle, each wearing their respective Elements. Starlight Glimmer trotted out of the school, saddlebags on and ready to go.

Twilight turned to Starlight and said, "Starlight, I wanted you to stay and be Head Mare while we go and deal with the Canterlot situation."

"Not to worry, Twilight, I've got this covered!" Starlight responded cheerfully. A moment later a blue-black vortex formed and Chancellor Neighsay stepped out. Though he had initially been a bitter enemy of the way Twilight ran her school, recent events had changed his mind.

"I must say, Princess, this is most irregular, but when Starlight asked for help as Head Stallion, I could not help but accept. Although, given recent events I am not sure I am up to the task."

Starlight said with a mischievous smile, "Not to worry, I also called in a favor from the best Vice Head Stallion I could think of."

A second portal formed before Twilight and company, swirling with plaids as it grew and thundered , with sparkling lightning, before vanishing into nothing. Stepping in from behind the Chancellor Neighsay, came a create of mismatched animal parts known well to the Main Six. With his usual flair for the dramatic, he said, "Vice Chancellor Discord, here to... Help."

Twilight turned to Starlight and said, "Should I be worried?"

Discord laughed, "Oh, not to worry Princess, I'm sure we will get along famously. We get to teach the ponies all about defensive arts, like the Chancellor wanted."

Before anypony (or creature) could get a word in edgewise, he scooped a horrified Chancellor Neighsay into his arms, snapped his fingers, and vanished after he said, "Don't worry Princess, we'll do everything by the BOOK!"

The book in question was left in the center of the path. It was titled, "Discord teaches Friendship." 

Twilight sighed, "Okay, now I am worried."

Applejack had the words of wisdom at that moment, "Don't worry Sugarcube, I'm sure he won't do any permanent damage."

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Besides, they might get to have Chocolate Rain.

Then she yelled, "Hey Discord, don't forget the Whipped Cream this time!"

Twilight sighed and ground her teeth, "you're right, Applejack. We have a dragon to deal with. Okay, we're off."

With the glow of her horn, the Mane Six, Spike, and Starlight Glimmer vanished. Before they did, Smolder quickly grabbed hold of Spike and vanished with them. They reappeared outside of the main train entrance to Canterlot. The guards rushed them through the streets clogged with panicked ponies to the Throne Room, where Princesses Celestia and Luna waited. With them were Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were together, horns glowing in unison. Flurry Heart was busily zipping around the throne room in the carefree way of the young, chased by several very tired Pegasus guards.

Twlight immediately rushed to Celestia and Luna and said, "Your Highness, how can we help? Given the situation, I thought it best to get our elements."

Celestia spoke calmly, "This is the largest dragon by far I or my sister have ever seen. It has not behaved in anger yet, but it has bellowed a simple demand, to have an audience with the Princess. Because you and Spike have had good contacts with the Dragon Lord and Fluttershy's way with magical beasts, I hoped you might be able to negotiate with him. If he will only speak with me, I will come. Perhaps you were wise to bring your student to help you in this."

Twilight turned and her ears fell and her mouth fell open in surprise. Smolder said nonchalantly, "Don't mind me, I'm just here for the dragon."

Flurry Heart and Pinkie Pie had fallen into playing together. The pegasus guards went from tired to exhausted and harried, but Flurry Heart wore herself out and crashed into her mother's hooves for a nap while they talked. Twilight composed herself and said, "Alright, Spike, Smolder, you're with me. Stay close, in case I need to teleport you. Big Brother if we need to, can you open a quick hole for us if it comes to that? Fluttershy, are you up for this?"

Fluttershy looked a bit skittish but nodded uncertainly. Pinkie Pie had taken over wearing out the guards, who collapsed into an exhausted heap. Shining Armor smiled to his little sister and said, "Not to worry Twilie, we have you covered."

Cadance smiled, "Absolutely, Twilight, go and see what you can do."

Starlight said, "I will ready second wave, if we need to bring in the elements, we'll do it then."

Just then, the building shook with a deep voice roaring, "PRINCESS, COME FORTH THAT I MIGHT QUESTION YOU!"

Pinkie Pie looked up and said, "ooooohhh Echoey!!!"

Twilight said, "okay, here we go."

It took but a moment to fly beyond the shield through a hole made expressly for that purpose. Twilight got her first good look at the dragon. It was the same green as Spike's spikes, taller than even the former Dragon Lord Torch by at least half. With each flap of it's wings, it created gusts of wind so intense that the party had to struggle to keep themselves aligned and airborne. Fluttershy and Spike seemed to have the worst time of it. As they approached, the dragon landed and folded it's immense wings. It's tail wrapped around it's front claws and curled beyond.

Smolder found her voice first, "Now way!!! That's... I think that's Fang the First!"

Twilight said, "Fang the First, are you sure?"

"I think so. I never saw him in person, but that's what he looks like from the stories."

Twilight said, "okay, well let me see what I can do here."

She used her magic to amplify her voice and said, "Greetings, I am Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. With me is Spike and Smoulder, and this is Fluttershy. We are here to see how we can help you and end this peaceably."

"GREETINGS, PRINCESS. I AM SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING, PERHAPS YOU MIGHT...," the dragon began, stopped and sniffed the air and said in quiet surprise, "Hestia?.. that's not..."

The Dragon recovered from his surprise, and brought his volume down to a dull roar, "I am Fang. I am seeking to find a missing egg, the last egg of my clutch. My journey led me here. "

Smolder, who was usually the bravest and boldest of her class, looked somewhere between star struck and terrified out of her mind. Spiked had erred on the side of awe, and poor Fluttershy looked mostly just scared. Twilight landed and her party joined her on the ground, with Fluttershy ducking behind the rest of the group. Twilight thought for a moment, and said, "It sounds like a story. Would you tell us how this egg came to be lost and why you thought it would be here? Then maybe we can help you."

The Dragon sniffed the air again with a slightly confused look, composed himself yet again, and then continued gravely, "I see no harm in this.

"A long time ago, I had a beautiful dragon wife, named Hestia. She was the most fair creature I have ever known, kind and gentle for a dragon. She brightened my day in every way. How her purple scales glistened in the sunlight, and her greenish flames were the most glorious sight in the night."

In his mind's eye he saw her flying beside him, about two thirds his size, flapping away, and laughing as they flew over the dragon lands.

He continued sadly, "But alas, even dragons may pass this world, and such was her fate. But before passed this world, she left me a single purple egg with green spots to remember her by. For long I cared for it, but I grew tired. 

"Dragons must rest. Usually for a century or so, but at my age, it tends to be a bit longer. So I curled up with the egg and went to sleep. Dragons can decide to awake from our slumbers at a certain time. So I planned to awaken with plenty of time to see the egg crack open and our child hatch.

"My lovely Hestia used to complain that I would thrash in my sleep, but I was certain she exaggerated. But it must have been so, for when I awoke the egg was gone. The trail was long cold, but I followed it as best I was able. I passed the barren home of the Hippogriffs to Kludgetown. There I was forced to use my full might to convince a mole creature named Verko to provide some answers, after being directed to him by a rather charming cat. 

In his memory, the sight of Verko, his monocle askew and groveling in utter fear surrounded by cages that had been smashed open by a careless flick of Fang's tail. Once he had his answers, Fang had left. Verko's potential slaves, were not quite in such a hurry to leave with their just their freedom.

Fang continued calmly, "He spoke of a tale of one of his forbearers who claimed to have bought the egg from a merchant who had found it when it fell off of the back of cart. But the description matched, so here am I. I seek the egg. " Fang brought two of his claws together to create a smallish gap and said, "It should be about this large, purple with green spots, like your Spike there. Which reminds me, when did the youngest dragons and ponies find common ground?"

Spike spoke up, "since Fire Lord Ember took over. She and I made friends during the Gauntlet of Fire."

Twilight's brow furrowed in thought, as Fang had a soft laugh, "Such times are these! So, Princess, can you direct me to who might know something of this?"

Twilight said haltingly, "I.. I think I might have the answer, but let me first ask you a question."

She used her horn magic to create a small illusion of the egg that Spike had hatched from so long ago and said quietly, "Does this look familiar?"

Fangs massive eyes narrowed and he said at his normal volume, "MY CHILD! YOU HAVE FOUND MY EGG, WHERE IS IT!?!"

Twilight threw her wing up at his bellow. She said, " I hatched him as part of my entrance exam at Celestia's school of magic."

Fang's eyes filled with fury, "YOUR CELESTIA ALLOWED MAGIC TO BE CAST ON MY CHILD!?! YOU DARE!?! I WILL SPEAK WITH THIS CELESTIA NOW!!!"

In that moment, Celestia herself flew in, escorted by Flash Magnus, Rainbow Dash and the pegasus guard. Starlight Glimmer, horn growing with a prepared spell rode alongside Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie at the rear on a Sky Chariot, with Luna flying beside. Celestia spoke, "Dragon Fang, I am here to answer your charges, and if you'll allow, provide an explanation."

Fang eyes held simmering rage speaking, "I WILL HEAR THIS, BUT I HAD BEST LIKE THE ANSWERS."

Celestia bowed deeply and said, "Let me begin with my most sincere apology. Please believe that if I had known that egg was yours, we would have returned him, but we had no answers as to where it came from, only that it was found in our borders and was lost. I truly beg your pardon and forgiveness."

"I SEE. WHY THEN, ALLOW YOUR STUDENTS TO USE YOUR MAGIC UPON MY CHILD."

A small smile formed on Celestia's lips as she said, "As part of training young unicorns in wisdom and ability, I realized that challenging a prospective entrants to cast an age spell would tell me much about their ability and wisdom. Because normally such a spell is well beyond the reach of those foals wanting to enter my school. But such a spell attempted by a foal on a plant or animal might likely do grievous harm."

Fang's eyes narrowed, but not in anger, but in thought and then he spoke in a more modulated voice, "I see, I think. Yes, that would work well. Dragons are made of much sterner stuff, so unless they had the raw power to cast such a spell, the spell would fail and could not harm the egg. I still firmly disapprove of such tactics, and would recommend finding a better solution. What became of that egg?"

Spike spoke up, "That's me, Spike. I hatched from that egg."

"But you are too old, how can that be? That egg should have laid un-hatched for at least a decade yet. Princess Celestia, why did you let an Alicorn attempt such a spell? Surely you knew that their magics might do harm to my child."  
Celestia giggled lightly and then composed herself, "Oh I see, forgive me, Dragon Fang. Twilight was not yet an Alicorn when she hatched Spike, and he is indeed the egg. It was in that moment that I saw her great potential. She has served Equestria well, and has well earned the title Princess of Friendship."

Fang's head slowly approached Spike and he took a deep, slow breath in. His voice turned sad and yet joyous as he withdrew, "Yes, you are definitely my son. Princess Celestia, I choose to forgive this trespass upon my child, for it seems he is healthy and well. But for the future, when recovering a dragon egg, it would be well to speak with the Dragon Lord and see that it is fostered appropriately, not used as a magical test.

"Princess Twilight, yours and the Princess Celestia's stories ring true. Very well, I wish to journey where young Spike has been living and see this place. I wish to get to know my son, " Fang's voice had become meditative and much calmer.

Twilight said, "I would be honored to show you Spike's home, and the people that love him. We can fly back whenever you like."

"Yes, I would like that. Spike, I know you are past the age when dragons carry their young, but would you ride near me, I wish to hear your stories as we travel."

Smolder finally got her voice back, "you're the child of Fang the First?!? Who'd have thought?"

"Okay, every creature, mount up and let's go home, " Twilight said calmly. With that they flew back to Ponyville. All throughout the flight Spike spoke to Fang, who would occasionally ask questions.

Upon arrival, Starlight Glimmer set out to see what Discord and Chancellor Neighsay had been up to in their absence, Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six set off to return the Elements of Harmony to their resting place, leaving Fang, a very star struck Smolder and Spike between Twilight's Castle and the School of Friendship. Fang said quietly, "So you live in that castle?"

Spike said, "Yup! and before that I lived in the Library, but Tirek blew that up. I should give you a tour of...oh wait, how would I do that?"

Fang looked at a castle smaller than he was and shook his head in bemusement, "I fear it is a bit small for me. It is, however lovely, as is the school. Yaks, ponies, Griffins, Hippogriffs, Changelings, and dragons all at the same place. I never imagined the day."

"Twilight is amazing. I love helping her out, stacking books in her library, keeping things clean about the castle, it's just fun. Plus I got to save the Crystal Empire, twice!"

"Indeed! Wonderful stories both. However, I feel as if I have neglected young Smolder. Do tell me about yourself?"

Smolder stumbled over her words and sputtered a bit. It came out in a squee as, "Fangthefirstaskedaboutme!!!"

Spike tilted his head, and said, "Why does she call you the First, Dad?"

"Because he's the First Dragon Lord! He created the whole system, " Smolder fangirled.

Fang laughed, "Oh that. Honestly, it is not a big deal."

"Not a big deal!?! Not a big DEAL!?! It's a Huge deal. Every dragon my age wants to be Dragon Lord some day! Having every dragon do what you say? How amazing," said Smolder.

Spike said, "Oh come ON! now you gotta tell the story."

"Oh all right," Fang said in bemusement, "Dragons, are by nature, competitive."

Smolder nodded in agreement as Fang continued, "For a long time, I solved that problem by avoiding my species as much as possible. But inevitably there would disagreements, arguments, and straight up trying to take what I had. Plus, I kept growing as I aged. While I loved to study magic, I kept getting interrupted by challenges.

"The youngest dragons would pick fights just to prove how tough they were. This constantly required feats of strength and might. At the same time, most of the elders wished nothing to do with the younger dragon's competitive ways, and just wished to hoard their gems or terrorize villages in peace. It was growing tiresome and in time, I realized it was tiresome to them as much as it had become to me. 

"So I used my knowledge of magic to enchant the Bloodstone scepter to allow for the chosen bearer to call all dragons to the Dragon Lands. With negotiation with the other elders, we agreed that those dragons that disagreed with the Dragon Lord would be subject to punishment by all the dragons of the Dragon Lands. In that way, I announced myself as Dragon Lord and after dealing with Drake the Dirty, had a relatively quiet reign."

Smolder broke out laughing, "Is that where that story came from?"

"Yes, indeed it did. Making the rules, I made sure that the Dragon Lord's term would expire, and created the Gauntlet of Fire to pass the scepter onto the next dragon, and when he or she grew tired of it, pass it onto the next and so forth. That way, the elders would not be constantly challenged, because the Dragon Lord told them not to, and younger dragons had a goal to aspire to, the quest for the Bloodstone Scepter, which would keep them competing with each other, rather than harassing their elders.

"Likewise, since the Dragon Lord's authority derives from the Elders, the foolish Dragon Lord would try to boss the elders around all of about once and learn the best approach to keep their authority was to only make good suggestions to the Elders," Fang said. While telling the story, Twilight had returned, seated herself, and was busily taking notes. Spike had been in such rapt attention that he hadn't even noticed her return.

The sun set and moon rose. Spike started yawning. Fang looked down, "Spike, I think you should get some sleep, and young Smolder, I believe you have classes in the morning. So off with you both."

He playfully pushed them in the direction of their respective buildings and there he sat in the dark. A short time later, Twilight came out, her horn alight to check on Fang, who was a mountain of shadow in the night. Twilight said, "Hello Fang, I was hoping I could talk with you for a bit."

The dragon brought his head down to the ground and spoke softly, "I am quite awake. You and my son have had many great adventures together. So much I have missed. He's already Molted."

"He's been my constant companion, and voice of reason at times when I really get too far into my own head. I just wanted to thank you for your patience, " She said, "I love him like family and well, stay as long as you like."

"Thank you for the invitation, Princess. I do not know what to do. I love my son, and have been missing him terribly, but I realize how much I do not know him. I am fiercely jealous of the advantage you have in that."

Twilight nodded slowly, "Well, ask anything you want to know. Oh, and I have a journal of Spike's early years, including photos, measurements, and notes."

"I would love a copy."

"I'll have Starlight make you one, " Twilight said, and then her ears drooped, "are you going to take him away when you leave?"

Fang fell silent and said at the last, "I will do what is best for my son. What else can I do?"

Pinkie Pie bounced in, pulling a massive cart loaded with cupcakes, including a cup cake bigger than she was. She said, "I thought you might like a late night snack, Mr. Fang!"

The Dragon chuckled and ate cupcakes with Pinkie Pie and Twilight. 

In the morning, Spike came out to join Fang. Fang smiled at his young son and said, "So Spike, what would you like to do today?"

Spike smiled, "I made a list!"

Fang laughed and said, "Ah, you remind me of your mother. Very well, where shall we begin?"

They started with Buck Ball. It was a bit of a disaster in that Fang managed to stomp the ball and bucket flat twice, then inadvertently bowled over the entire opposing team with his wing, followed by leveling the schools sports field stands with his tail when he got too excited by the game, having finally found a way to play using only two fingers. Twilight watched and worried some.

They celebrated Hearth's Warming Eve outdoors with snow provided by Rainbow Dash and a large group of Weather ponies (in the middle of summer). Spike's gift of a scarf was well received by Fang, who wrapped it around a finger to serve as an impromptu ring. Spike grumbled a bit when he realized his gift was a book. That is, until he realized the book was the Power Ponies Graphic Novel (non-enchanted). The Hearth's Warming Doll that Fang made himself out of rock was the size of a Winterzilla, and would not fit through the Twilight's door to sit on the actual hearth. Fang helped with clean up using a short burst from his flame breath, which only singed the grass a little. Twilight watched and worried some more.

While Spike got to enjoy cider, Fang was simply too big to enjoy but a taste from a tankard the size of the Ponyville Water Tower. Applejack explained that she simply couldn't make a larger amount in one shot. Fang was courteous and Twilight could see how much Spike idolized him. Twilight's heart broke a little. 

It was after leaving a rather disastrous attempt to introduce Fang to Fluttershy's creatures that Spike ran into trouble. He smacked right into Garble, who had, with the aid of a couple of his fellow bullies, snuck into Ponyville. Spike looked up and said, "Garble! what are you doing here?"

Garble cracked his knuckles and said, "Well, if it's isn't my old friend Sparkle Warkle. And look none of your pony friends to hide behind."

Spike quickly found himself surrounded as Garble couldn't resist milking the moment, unaware of the large shadow rising up behind him. Garble said, "Remember how you stole my lava board? I promised to give it to you. You humiliated me after the Gauntlet of Fire. Well now I'm here to give it to you. 

Spike looked up briefly and a slow smile spread across his face as he said, "Oh, I don't think that's a good idea Garble."

"Why is that Sparkle Warkle? One of your little Pony friends here to save you? Oh, I bet you have some scary army to back you up."

Fang's powerful voice rumbled behind Garble, "No, just his father."  
Garble's bully sidekicks looked first and promptly flew away as fast as they could 

"Let's you and I have a little chat out of town," Fang said with calm fury.

With a flick of one claw he launched Garble out of Ponyville. A few seconds later a puff of smoke indicated where Garble had hit a distant mountain. Fang's horns glowed green for a second and then he vanished in a massive flash of green light. Spike flew as fast he could to where he'd seen the puff of smoke. Twilight had seen the teleport and caught up with him on the way. They arrived together to find Garble pinned by one of Fang's massive clawed hands.

Fang said, "So, you seem to think beating up my son was a good idea."

Garble cried, "I'll never do it again! Don't worry I'll leave Spark.. err Spike alone. Honest! I promise"

Fang rolled his eyes, "Please Garble, I know your kind all too well. You'll cry, you'll whine, you'll blame society. The moment my back is turned, you'll be right back to your same old tricks. Spike doesn't need ponies or me to defend him. So instead, I'm going to tell you a secret.

"I know your breed of dragon. You will never get past here in size, " Fang said, raising his hand to about hip level. He continued, his voice dropping into a growl, "but one day, Spike will be my size. Don't forget that dragons have a very long memory. Think on that the next time you want to pick on my son with some of your thug flunkies. Spike's friends would have stood up to me to defend him. Yours.. are already half way back to the dragon lands. Think on that."

Fang leaned in close, letting the natural heat that powers all dragon flame waft over Garble's face. Fang roared, "NOW. GO HOME!"

Once Fang let him go, Garble did that with speed that might have impressed Rainbow Dash. Fang turned slowly and saw that Twilight and Spike had seen the whole thing. Spike flew up and said, "Thank you, Dad, but you really didn't have to do that."

"There is a time and place for might, Spike. To me, this was one of them. Come, let's go back to your home," Fang said quietly.

Spike asked, "Will I really get that big?"

Fang smiled quietly, "Yes my son, you will. It will happen in it's own time."

As they flew in Fang saw damage to rooftops and walls when he had teleported out. He also saw the destruction of the Buckball field, the burnt field, and the broken trees where Fluttershy had tried to introduce him to animals. In that moment, his heart broke, but he knew what he needed to do. 

They landed back near Twilight's castle. Twilight hadn't said much, but Fang had one last thing to say, "Spike, are you happy here in Ponyville?"

Spike shamefacedly kicked a rock and said, "Yes, Twilight and all my friends are amazing and so forgiving and it's just so colorful."

Fang nodded and said quietly, "I can not stay here. It's too small for me, and I'd destroy it by accident. I love you, but this is your home.

"You will have many years before you are as big as I am. You should enjoy every moment with your friends and your family and stay here. I have seen how much you love and care for him. You will care for him as he grows, yes?"

Twilight's eyes grew misty as she said, "I will, you have my word on it. But I may need advice from time to time."

Fang's voice cracked a bit, "I will be happy to."

Spike hugged Fang as best he could and said, "But I don't want you to leave."

"I know, but you are well cared for and loved. I can not take that from you, nor can I stay without destroying your home. But I will tell you where I live, so you and your friends can visit as you like.

As Fang disentangled himself from Spike he smiled slowly, picked up a scroll and breathed fire on it. It burned and vanished into sparkles. Moments later Spike burped and the scroll landed in Spike's hand. Fang said, "If nothing else, you can always write."

With sad wing, Fang took to flight. Twilight gently wrapped her wing around Spike, who held her close as Fang faded into the distance. Some time later, Twilight tucked a sleeping Spike in, before retiring herself. In a cave in the Dragon Lands, Fang sat, quietly reading a massive book, entitled, "Spike: a Journal, by Twilight Sparkle."


End file.
